I want more then nightmares
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Jack comes to him to chase away the nightmares, but Bobby's sick of it. Slash


Bobby Mercer didn't mind sleeping with his little brother.

In fact he enjoyed it. Thrived on the fact that he was the only one who could drawn his brothers mind from his past terrors.

Four nights a week he'd wake up to Jack climbing into bed with him. Pulling back the warm covers and spooning himself against his body.

Every night Bobby would do the same thing, he'd lift his arms around Jack's waist and dragging him tightly against him. He'd breath into his neck, then whispered a soft pledge of protection. He'd wait until he felt Jackie's body relaxe against his then he'd allow himself to fall back into his own dreams.

The begining of the end was when Bobby held on tighter one morning. Jack sat up and started to get out of bed, Bobby tightened his hold around him.

"I'm sick of this," He said quickly. Spitting out each word with annoyance and anger in each.

Jackie flinched in his arms and turned away, "What? Sick of what?" he swallowed, "Me?"

"No! Jackie, stop, I -." Bobby said hurriedly.

"Sick of me needing you?" Jack repeated furious. The most hurtful experssion he's ever seen on his little brother's face.

"Jackie-"

Jack ripped his arms off him and jumped to the floor, "Say it Bobby, you started it. Have the fucking balls to finish it!!"

"I didn't mean I was sick of you." Bobby shot back leaning up.

"Then what are you sick of?" Jack snarled.

"I don't know how to say this without you thinking the wrong thing." Bobby swung his feet off the bed, looking up at Jack.

"Just say it."

"I'm sick of you sleeping with me just because you're having nightmares."

Jack's entire body freeze. Bobby feels like he mine as well have just hit him, he saw the way his little brother eyes flinched, flashing with hurt then simply nothingness. He couldn't decide which hurt the most.

Without another word he stepped from the bed and started toward the door. Bobby was off the bed before Jack even reached the door. He slipped his arms around his body and held the younger man against him. Bobby exhaled heavily, letting his warm breath brush over Jack's neck.

"Let me go," Jack voice was as empty and emotionless as when he first arrived. It made Bobby flinch.

"Not until you understand." Bobby whispered.

"I don't think there's anything to understand. You said it pretty well." Jack snapped back.

Bobby turned him in his arms, keeping a tight hold on his brother's waist. He waited until they were face to face to try to speak again. Jack's eyes immdeitly dropped to the floor, studing his shoes.

"You know that I love being with you. You know that I love giving you comfort...however I can." Bobby whispered into his brother's neck. Letting his mouth caress Jack's smooth pale skin with each word. "But it hurts sometimes..."

Jack lifted his eyes, confusion aparent but the fear and hurt fading. "What?"

"It hurts that you only come when you hurt. When you need me." Bobby lifted his hands to cup Jack's face. "I hate that sometimes, I'm relieved that you have nightmares. The other night I actually smile when I heard you moaning and crying in your bed, because I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to me."

Jack's eyes widen in surprise. Seconds later a frown covered his face.

"Mom knows," Bobby rested his forehead against Jacks. "You know it, I know it. She knows everything, so what's the problem? Why can't you just-"

"I'm sorry." he said it with such intensty that Bobby believed him immedity. "I always thought..." he sucked in a breath, "I thought you didn't want me...unless it was because I was having nightmares."

"Jackie-" Bobby sighed.

"You told me," Jack dropped his eyes again, "You told me that night to always come to you when I was afraid..."

"I know, I meant that...but I always meant for anything else too." The older brother whispered.

Jack sighed, an embarrassed, still on edge sound Bobby knew so well.

"So I guess I'm sorry for overreacting." Jack muttered.

Bobby smirked, "I'm sorry for saying it like that."

Jack bobbed his head silently accepting the apology.

"We ok?" Bobby asked curisotry.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Bobby let his hands dropped from his little brother, "Think you're gonna have anymore nightmares?"

Jack shook his head, hair flopping in each directions. He started to turn back to the door, back to his own room and his own cold bed.

"So you wanna stay?"

Jack looked shyly between his older brother and the bed, after a long moment he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his brother's mouth. He smirked against his brothers lips and Bobby wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly against his body.

"Sure." Jack answered, breathless and beaming.


End file.
